The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle-based voice recognition systems and methods.
Some voice recognition systems attempt to recognize a large number of words, phrases or names. It is challenging and difficult to develop voice recognition systems that provide the user with the feel of high accuracy and rapid response times. The use of a large vocabulary results in slower voice recognition response times. Conventional voice recognition systems attempt to speed perceived response times by prompting the user for discrete pieces of a command or task (e.g., “which state?”, “which city?”, etc.).